Demon's Love
by Blue-Flame-Kitsune
Summary: My new story! This is between Sesshoumaru and my own character, the other InuYasha people do come into play as well. i'm not good with summeries but if you would be so kind to R&R!
1. Default Chapter

Hi everyone! This is my new story! And I hope that you all like it and that you all review because it helps me so much! Ok enough of me talking.... On with the story!

I don't own any of the InuYasha characters, But I **_DO!_** own Arashi! So no stealing!!!

_**Demon's Love**_

Green eyes shimmered with unsheaded tears , underneath a halo of black tresses. The green eyed beauty sat next to a tranquil koi pond that lay in the middle of a gorgeous rose garden. She was mindlessly playing and plucking at a rose in her hand. Her thoughts, far away from her quaint surrounding , no her thoughts were about he fathers last words, "My daughter, I want you to always remember that I love you, and I'll always be watching out for you. And I'm so very proud of you..you have been my pride and joy since the day of your birth..." and with that the great Taiyouaki of the Northern Lands died. Now her stepbrother was running the kingdom, with the help of her stepmother.

Nothing was left for her. All of the training that she had done would be a total waste, all her "family" would use her for would be to gain more power by marring her off. She would be "sold" to the highest bidder, her life would never be worth anything... well that if she stayed there that is... Picking up her kimono, she started towards the palace. Entering into a fast corridor, silence greeted her. It had been that way every since the pasting of the Northern Lord. She glided down the hallway to her own chambers. And as she entered them she felt like a large weight had been lifted off of her. She walked over to her closet, and pulled out a small green bag. She then started to put things into the bag, she put some spare fighting kimonos in, some bathing things and some money. She then went and changed into a dark green fighting kimono, grabbed her two swords and jumped out of her window, undetected, before sprinting towards the forest.

(With InuYasha and the Gang.)

"SIT" an angry 16 year old girl, named Kagome, yelled. "InuYasha, I'm going home now, I haven't seen my family in weeks and it's my little brothers birthday!

"Feh, I don't care about some 'birthday' thing wench, we need to find some shards!" the irritated hanyou yelled.

"HENTAI!!!" a young demon exterminator woman named Sango yelled, as she hit a monk, named Miroku, knocking him unconscious.

"Will he ever learn not to grope?"

"I doubt that he ever will Kagome-chan." said an irritated Sango.

Sniff Hey, I smell a demon, Kagome is there any shards? InuYasha asked with his hand on his sword.

"No, I don't scents any."

"Right, this will be a piece of cake then."

(With the Demoness)

I had been running for nearly a day when I come across a group of strange scents, and being the curious creature that I am, I changed my direction and ran towards them.

(InuYasha and Group)

Sniff Sniff "Um... it smells like an Inu ...and it's powerful and it's a female!"

Sango and Kirara stood in front of Kagome and Shippou. Miroku was still unconscious lay by some rocks.

(Demoness)

I was hiding in a tree watching the strange group prepare for battle. There was a hanyou, Inu to be precise, a untrained miko, a experienced exterminator, a kitsune pup, a fire cat, and an unconscious monk. I also saw that the hanyou had a sword draw. I sent out my scents to see what they were waiting to fight with. Only to discovery that I was the only creature close enough to be of any threat. And then the hanyou said something that I just had to chuckle at.

"Come on out we know that you are there so just come out and fight Bitch!"

Well if he wants a fight then I'll give him a fight. And with that I jumped down from my perch.

"Now, now little pup, no need to throw my species into my face." I calmly replied to his earlier comment.

"Feh, die Bitch!" and with those words out of his mouth his sword transformed into a large fang and he swung it at me, but with all of my training I easily dodged it.

"Well, is this how you greet someone who was just curious about your group?" I asked well dodging 3 more attempted swings.

After hearing these words from me the miko yelled the word 'sit' and the hanyou went face first into the ground. I just stood there smiling at the hanyou's predicament, then I heard her starting to ask me a question so I turned my full attention back to her.

"What can we do for you?"

"I'm looking for someone....and was wondering if you might have heard any news about him or his whereabouts."

"And who are you looking for Bitch?" he asked before he was 'sat' again.

I know cliffy.... but I'll update again this weekend! Thanks again for reading!

Love Blue-Flame-Kitsune

P.S. don't forget to review!


	2. Story Time!

Hi and welcome Back to my story! I want to make a special Thank you to Kikyou17 who was my very first reviewer! Kikyou17 this chapter is for you! Don't forget to REVIEW!!!

Chapter 2!!! Story Time!

Demoness, "Well I'm looking for an evil hanyou, who is called Naraku and when I find him, I'm destroy him." I knew that my usually green eyes turned red as I spoke, but I couldn't help it. I noticed that the slayer push the miko and the kit back behind her and as her grip on her weapon tighten. I stood perfectly still as to not alarm the slayer any further then willed my eyes to turn back to there emerald green. I then mumbled a "sorry".

The miko then did something that no one was expecting, she walked up to me. A hand held out towards me and then said, "Hello, my name is Kagome, and behind me is Sango, the cat demon Kirara and the fox kit is Shippou. Then over by the bush is Miroku, and on the ground is InuYasha."

I smiled and said, "It's a pleasure to meet all of you, I am, Arashi."

"Arashi, why, that is if you don't mind me asking, are you looking for Naraku? Asked the curious miko, Kagome.

"Don't worry, Kagome, I don't mind you asking, and the answer is easy enough I'm looking for him for revenge. He has pissed me off so now he must die."

"Ha, that's were you are wrong, I'll be the one to kill him!" said the cocky Hanyou.

"No that's were you are wrong pup, mine is to personal to let anyone kill him.

"What happened?" asked the little kitsune pup.

I looked down at the small kit before kneeling down so that I was eye to eye with him and then I said, "He hurt someone, who was very close to me, very badly."

"Who was it?" he asked.

"He hurt my father."

"Oh. I lost both of my parents too, the Thunder Brothers killed them and then Kagome came and became my new Onee-chan. And now we're all hunting Naraku too!"

I looked around at all of the adults," You are all hunting the hanyou, why?"

"Why don't we all make camp here tonight and we can all tell our stories, suggested the now conscious monk.

(5 hours later)

They had all eaten and everyone had told their stories but Arashi, so they were sitting there waiting for her to start.

"I was born in the Northern Lands, my Father a great and powerful warrior was the ruler of the land and he..."

"WAIT A MINUTE! You mean to tell us that you are a princess of the Northern Lands? Daughter of the of one of the worlds greatest Youkai Lords EVER TO LIVE!!!! The unbeatable Inu Lord Hisoka?" yelled InuYasha.

"Yes, and what's your point InuYasha?"

"What in the hell are you doing out here oh, 'Princess', shouldn't you be at home going to some little party or something?" Inuyasha said smug.

"Hey, that funny InuYasha, I was going to ask you the same thing!" I said sharply.

"Well I ..... um ... well...I'm a ...."

"InuYasha, shut up, your acting like your mother!"

"What did you say Bitch!?"

"Oh back to that thing again. Well let me get this through your head MUTT I may be a bitch but you are also a dog too, pup!" I said losing my temper.

"I'll kill you!", inuYasha said unsheathing his sword and he ran towards Arashi. Arashi ducked to the side a drew out her own two swords, both of them becoming the same size as InuYasha's fang.

"InuYasha, you little pup, grow up, and stop acting like a child! You need to learn to think before you act, because if you don't it will get you killed when you go up against Naraku!"

InuYasha stopped and let the information sink in, he put his sword away, and sat back down embarrassed.

The group looked back and forth between the two for a moment before Arashi restarted to once again tell her story.

'Yes well my father, Hisoka and my mother an Inu named Bara, had me, but unfortunately my mother died when I was about 6. And about the time I was 11 my father decided to take another mate, and she was a ryu named Beru and she already had a son, who was 2 years older then I, his name is Kurayami.

And they treated me ok. That was before I started to learn about being a lady, and after that she has had an unyielding hatred of me, for I am the true heiress to the throne and it is not her son! Well when my father was killed about a month ago, she put Kurayami unto the throne saying that it was the will of my father that he should rule, when I Know that this is not true, my father told me before he died that I was to inherit the throne, and not Kurayami for it was my birthright to rule the Northern Lands. For I am the one with the true royal crest upon my body and no one but the true heir or heiress and the actually lord or lady can have it on their bodies. You see Kurayami's mark has been painted on there by his mother. And it is a crime against youkai society to bear a false mark of power on one's body, As you both well know InuYasha and Sango. So right now I hunting down Naraku for the murder of my father then I get to go back and take back my kingdom!

"Arashi, I so sorry to hear about that." said Kagome, tears running silently down her face.

"Feh, she's a demoness she'll get over it soon enough."

I had my sword at his throat faster then any of them could see and then I told InuYasha "you have grounds to even talk InuYasha, I loved my father dearly and I'll kill the hanyou and he will die even if I have to personally take him to hell myself! Got it, pup?" I removed my sword from his neck after he sightly nodded, and I sat back down.

"Um...Sango, Shippou do you what to go and take a bath?" asked Kagome ...unsure of the whole situation.

Both Sango and little Shippou agreed to go with her to the hotsprings. As they were walking down the path Kagome asked me "hey, Arashi would you like to come with us?"

I was slightly surprised by her asking. For I knew that she knew that if I wanted to cause her any harm I could. And yet she stilled asked. I couldn't help the small smile that came from my lips as I nodded my head 'yes'. I got up and started to follow them to the springs, but not before knocking out the perverted monk, and threatening the hanyou about coming near the springs. It was the beginning of a wonderful friendship.

Yea! Second chapter is now up, me is happy now! Don't forget to review!

Love ya!


	3. Sesshoumaru's Surprise

I'm back! Wow it's been a long time since I've updated this but here you go!

Sesshoumaru's Surprise

It had been 3 months since I had become part of the group. My days were filled of adventure and walk, and at night I would train InuYasha. InuYasha had now mastered the Tetsusagia and had also learned many other attacks. And when everyone else woke up, all of us girls would train some then go take a bath, Shippou would come everyday as well. Then eat, and head off to hunt for shards, the day had all of the following, numerous times Kagome and InuYasha would argue, Sango and Miroku would have there own, grope-slap/hit-ground routine. While Shippou, Kirara, and I would watch or play games while this happened. Then we would stop eat lunch everything happens again, a couple of sits and then there would be more walking maybe a battle, dinner and the night.

Kagome was at one of the hot springs, and I was on my way to retrieve her when I see a whirlwind come from no where and land near Kagome. Out of the whirlwind stepped a cocky male wolf demon. And as soon as his scent hit my nose I wanted to throw up my dinner, he smelt like dirt and sweat... Then this demon walked up to Kagome saying something about "his woman, and how much he missed her, then he said something about how dogs were so weak" and at this I made my appearance known.

"Kagome come along with me and be my mate ..and I'll......"

I had my sword at his neck faster then he could ever hope of reaching with his jewel shards.

"Now what do we have here? A smelly wolf, who has just insulted my species...now I don't take that very well so I suggest that you apologias before I take off your ugly head." I said this in the most cold hard tone I possess

The wolf started to studder in fear before I cut him off. Now be a good little pup and give your jewel shards over to Kagome then get out of here, because if I ever see you again that will be the day that you will die." he removed the shards handed them over to Kagome, I removed my sword and he ran, like his tail was on fire. "Stupid wolf, you ok Kagome?"

"Yes, thank you Arashi-chan, I could have sworn that he would have taken me with him again. Anyway are you ready to head back?"

"No, you go ahead Kagome-chan I'll be there in a little while, sniff besides I smell Sango-chan on her way here, go meet her and go back to camp. InuYasha is most likely worried sick about you." a small smirk came across my face.

"Oh, blush right I had better get back then see you later, Arashi-chan."

I walked towards the hot spring, my thoughts on my traveling companions. There was Sango and Miroku they were in love but were to afraid to tell each other, and it didn't help the monk that he was always asking women to bear his children. Then I looked at Kagome and InuYasha's relationship, InuYasha had changed a lot in the past few months, he had become much more open, more caring and a lot less mouthy yea, he had grown up quite a bit. He also got much stronger. Kagome too had become stronger, by growing into her miko powers and she also grew into her body more, she got rid of that incident kimono and got a proper fighting kimono. But their relationship echoed that of Sango's and Miroku's none of them would admit their feelings for the other. So here I am a fifth-wheel, waiting til I could get my revenge on Naraku. I sat down near the hot spring thinking about what I would do after the defeat of Naraku.

(3 miles away with Sesshoumaru , his prov.)

I had been looking for my half wit, half-breed brother in order to finally gain the Tetsusaiga. When I came upon a unique scent, it was that of a full-blooded _female_ inu. I was surprised by this, why was a full-blooded inu traveling with my brother and his companions. I was very curious at this, and decided to forget about the Tetsusaiga, until this little mystery was solved. I noticed that the females scent was moving away from the core group. I had a strange urge to know who this female was, and her part in the group. InuYasha and his sword were pushed into the back of my mind as I made my way towards the initializing female.

(Back with the group)

InuYasha went still and smelt the air and found the scent of his brother, going towards the springs were KAGOME was at! He ran as fast as his legs would take him, praying that his Kagome would be alright til he got there to save her!

Half way to the springs he saw Sango and Kagome coming towards him, chatting calmly. He ran up to them "Are you both alright?" he asked looking at each of them.

They looked at him confused and Sango says "We're fine InuYasha, why do you ask?"

"I smell Sesshoumaru going towards the spring so I thought that you were in trouble."

"No, we're fine....wait! Arashi is still by the springs!" Kagome said looking back towards the way they had just come.

"Sango, go back and get Miroku,, me and Kagome will go ahead and try to help Arashi."

"Right!"

"Kagome climb on we'll get there faster if I carry you."

Kagome nodded and got on his back , and they were off, both praying that Arashi would be ok.

(Back with Sesshoumaru)

I came upon the female, and she was stunning, her black hair was hanging down in a low ponytail, her black tail laid in her lap, twitching every once and a while. I couldn't see her face for she was looking down at the plants in the water. I just sat in the tree that I was in, drinking in her scent, her scent of fresh rain and sakura blossoms. But then the female did something that surprised me, she call to me to come down. Her voice was musical.

(Arashi)

I noticed a strong male demon about 12 ft away from me in a tree, and he just sat there for about 10 minutes. I was starting to get slighting annoyed, I was not something to be studied and if he wasn't going to come out on his own then I would call him out.

"Demon I know that you are there."

(Normal)

Sesshoumaru jumped down from his perch and landed 10 ft away from her. She calmly stood up and turned to face this demon.

(Sesshoumaru)

I thought that her voice was beautiful, but her face was that of a goddess. Full red lips, a strong jaw line, skin that looked so soft that he wished just to reach out a hand a touch it.... but all of this didn't even compare to her eyes. Her eyes were deep pools of emerald green.

(Arashi)

I turned around intending to ask this demon what he wanted. But when I turned around I realized that I was starting at the Lord of the Western Lands..Lord Sesshoumaru, and my years of proper training kicked in and I bowed to him. And said "My lord, is there something that I can help you with?"

(Sesshoumaru's thoughts)

I was slightly surprised to hear her give the proper greetings and bow, that one how give to someone of my status. But to see her bow, it didn't give me the sense of pride it always did, for some reason, I didn't like her bowing to me.

(Normal)

Silence was around the Inu as they looked upon one another. Til finally some words were spoken.

"Demoness, what are you doing in my lands?" Sesshoumaru asked, while he mentally slapped himself, for he said that to everyone, and it was the last thing he wanted to start a conversation with this demoness with, even if it was true.

Arashi replied, "My Lord, I and my companions are on a guest and are just passing thru." she scans the area with her scents and found that she was indeed in the Western Lands.

Sesshoumaru watched as the demoness' face went from confusion to realization. He let a small smirk grace his normally emotionless face.

Arashi walked over and looked him right in the eyes and said "What do you want Sesshoumaru?" defiance evident in her voice.

Now normally he would have struck down the offending person, but with her he couldn't even more, the fire that burned in her green eyes had him mesmerized. He just stood there looking into her eyes mot moving.

Arashi started to get nervous, under the normally deadly and arrogant lord of the west, eyes, he just stood there acting as if he couldn't hear her. So she asked again "What do you want Sesshoumaru?"

This time he was thrown out of his thoughts, so he did the only thing that was on his mind, he struck out at her. But she moving fast as lightning out of the way, and she swung around behind him and had her claws at his throat, before he could even comprehend what had happened.

"All I asked Sesshoumaru was what you wanted, I never did anything for you to have reason to attack me. Now if you are willing to talk instead of attacking, then I'll remove my hand, but only if you will keep your word about attacking."

I couldn't believe that this female had just bested this Sesshoumaru, so I agreed but I threw my own demand in. "I , Sesshoumaru give you my word on not attacking in exchange for you removing your hand, the use of my proper title...and your name."

"It's a deal Lord Sesshoumaru-sama and as agreed my name is..."

"SESSHOUMARU! Get away from her! If you want a fight, then I'll give you one!" InuYasha yelled from the edge of the clearing. Both Inu's had to cover their ears from the volume.

"Cool it InuYasha, I have this under control go back to camp." Arashi said.

"What?! Do you even know who that is bitch?

Now Sesshoumaru didn't know why but when InuYasha had called the demoness behind him a bitch, he snapped. And transformed into his true form. Now a very large white Inu stood growling at InuYasha with a look that promised death.

InuYasha was shocked when Sesshoumaru transformed but he was even more shocked at the glare he was receiving. Sesshoumaru was promising him death, and for what InuYasha didn't know.

(Arashi's thoughts)

I watched as Sesshoumaru transformed from his humanoid form to his true demon form and I couldn't help but be in awe... there in front of me was the most beautiful male ever. I watched as InuYasha sent out the wind scar, and I couldn't stop myself...I ran out in front of Sesshoumaru, while transforming into my own true form..I felt the power of the wind scar as it started to cut through my body but then I felt something grab onto me and saw a bright purple light before everything went black.

Wow I got it done...Please review! What is going to happen?Until next time.


End file.
